An incentive to Come back
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade finds out that Tori's is going overseas to school and is leaving that afternoon. Can Jade give her secret crush Tori, an incentive to come back. A Jori one shot.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**An incentive to come back.**

**Chapter 1**

**No One's POV.**

The food court at the mall was filled near to capacity on this particular Saturday. At a table near the west entrance sat Jade, Andre, Robbie, Cat and Beck. All except Jade were talking to themselves. Jade on the other hand was glaring at her salad and stabbing it with a fork.

They all sensed the Goth was in a bad mood, so they were surprised when she agreed to go to the mall. But Jade said very little and remained sullen during the entire time. The group had been talking about their plans to go to the beach later that day when Robbie suddenly changed the subject.

"I can't believe Tori's going to be gone 5 months." Robbie said, sounding excited.

"WHAT!" Screeched Jade; startling everyone at the table.

They all looked at her with a mixture of shock and surprise. What made them even more surprised was the fact that Jade didn't look happy. They all in face expected the exact opposite reaction to that announcement.

Most surprised of all was Andre, who responded to Jade. "Don't you know Jade, Tori's going to be spending august and the entire first semester at a performing arts school in Spain? It's part of an exchange program. She just found out. The person they originally picked broke his leg, so Tori got the call 3 days ago. She said she may stay on the whole year if she likes it."

"No one told me this, WHY?" Jade said pointing a plastic fork at the assembled group.

"You get mad at us when we mention Tori in your presence. You've been busy with that play your writing anyway. We've barely seen you in the last 2 weeks. So we didn't' mention it." Cat said meekly.

Robbie slunk down in his chair. "I'm sorry I mentioned Tori. I know it makes you mad. I'm sorry. Aren't you happy at least she'll be out of your hair until January?"

Jade's jaw hardened, indicating that she was far from happy. "When does she leave?" She barked.

Beck looked at his watch. "Her parents took her to the airport hours ago, her flight leaves in a an hour and 45 minutes. She's on flight 1185 to Barcelona. We were going to give you, from your viewpoint, the good news once she left. As a surprise, until Robbie ruined it."

Jade suddenly got up from her chair, looking furious. Robbie slunk down even further in his chair expecting to die at the very next moment. Walking over to Robbie, Jade unexpectedly gave him a hug.

"Thanks for being a loudmouth."

Robbie just sat there stunned, with his mouth hanging open. The Goth looked at the rest of them. "Always tell me what Vega's doing, Got that!" She snapped before running off.

There was a strange moment of stunned silence before Andre finally broke it. "So does anyone know what just happened?"

A chorus of "No's" was all he got.

Jade cursed herself mentally as she ran to her car. She had been in love with the Latina almost since they first day she arrived at Hollywood Arts. She even suspected the Latina liked her, but due to a mixture of pride and fear Jade never confessed her feelings. Thought she pretended to hate the Latina, every time Tori looked at her she just melted in side.

Jade finally got to her car and as she drove to LAX, thought about Tori. Selfishly, Jade had been secretly keeping other guys away from her. Though she was too afraid to ask Tori out, she didn't want her to go out with anyone else. Now Tori was going to be gone for the next 5 months and Jade couldn't stand it. The thought of Tori possibly being gone the whole senior year, only made drive Jade faster.

Jade made it to LAX in record time. She knew she had to tell Tori how she felt before she left. Her heart was racing as she entered the terminal.

"No time for pride or fear. I have to make sure Tori comes back." Jade said as she found the gate to where Tori's flight was heading out. She realized

She rushed towards the gate where she found herself blocked by the security gate. Jade's heart sank when she discovered she couldn't go father without a ticket.

"Damm" She cursed, before having an idea.

Jade ran back to a ticket counter and bought a ticket to San Francisco. It was all she could afford but it would get her past the security gate. As she walked to the security gate, ticket in hand she realized she had 27 minutes before Tori's flight left. A sense of panic swelled up in her as she saw how long the line was.

Desperate not to miss Tori, Jade got in the line and waited. It took her 23 minutes to get through the line. It was the longest 23 minutes of her life.

On the other side of the gate, Jade sprinted towards Tori's gate. As she neared it she heard an announcement.

"Final boarding call for flight 1185 to Barcelona."

Jade arrived to see Tori in line for boarding and was about to enter the tunnel to the plane. She ran up, grabbed Tori's wrist and yanked the surprised Latina out of the line.

Jade had thought a long speech telling Tori how much she loved her and how she thought they would be right for each other. It was long, eloquent and heartfelt.

Instead Jade threw hear arms around Tori and smashed her lips to Tori's. Jade could feel Tori stiffen for a moment as she began to kiss Tori. She prayed that Tori would kiss her back.

After an eternity to Jade, which was only about 2 seconds, Tori began to kiss back. Jade's heart sang as the Latina began to move her lips in concert with hers. The kiss expressed every word that Jade wanted to say, every feeling she wanted to express. She put her whole heart and soul into this one kiss. To Jade, the kiss was pure heaven and she never wanted it to end.

After a few moments the person manning the gate tapped Tori on the shoulder.

"Miss, you need to board. We have to leave."

Tori abruptly broke the kiss and gazed at Jade with a look of both longing and bewilderment.

"Why?" was all her half paralyzed mind could come up with.

Jade the writer and actress suddenly forgot her speech. So as all good actors do, she improvised.

"I wanted to give you an incentive to comeback in January, not to mention staying single. " Jade started her speech confident, but her emotions quickly ran away with her. A tear appeared in her eye. "I'm sorry for not telling you how felt before. I was selfish and stupid. I love you, please come back."

Tori looked utterly stunned, but smiled.

"That's quite an incentive to come back." Tori looked Coy for a moment, as if she was not taking the offer seriously, but quickly dropped the pretense.

She kissed Jade on the lips and grinned. "That's one hell of an incentive. You sold me. See you in 5 months girlfriend. Oh and by the way. I love you too."

Tori then dashed though the door to the plane and the gate attendant shut it behind her.

Tori true to her word, returned 5 months later to the open arms and a long sultry kiss from Jade

**My next chapter of "Where's Tori" is coming a bit slower than I thought, so I would dash out a little Jori One shot. **


End file.
